It is known to use sealing members in electrical connection systems to provide protection for electrical contacts of the connection system from the elements such as water and dirt that may undesirably affect the electrical and/or mechanical performance of the connection system.
One such conventional sealing member (1), referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, surrounds electrical contacts of in an electrical connection system and includes extended darts (2) that are inserted within a housing (3) of an electrical connection system. Openings (4) defined in the housing (3) secure the sealing member (1) to the housing (3). The sealing member (1) needs to be undesirably orientated in a single way for insertion into the housing (3) that may require extra labor and increased cost to fabricate the electrical connection system. Such a sealing member is also undesirably more complex to manufacture which further increases the cost to assemble the electrical connection system. Another type of electrical connection system contains a separate piece, or provision that snaps into the connector housing that assists to secure the sealing member thereto. As electrical devices remain prevalent in vehicles, the need for electrical connection systems and the sealing members to environmentally protect them, will also remain in demand.
Thus, an electrical connection system includes a robust, integral retaining means that secures a sealing member to a housing of the electrical connection system that allows the sealing member to environmentally protect the electrical connection system while facilitating an easier fabrication of the electrical connection system at a decreased overall cost.